Story
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: A few moments in the story of Katsuyori Shibata and Hiroshi Tanahashi.


**Title** : Story

 **Author** : TheVampireLucinda

 **Featuring** : Tanahashi Hiroshi/Katsuyori Shibata

 **Disclaimer** : None!

 **Summary** : A few moments in the story of Katsuyori Shibata and Hiroshi Tanahashi.

 _A/N: I tried to stay as true to history as I could here. Obviously, some moments are made up or embellished...but certain key ones aren't. Enjoy! Title from Gackt's song,_ _再会_ _Story. Of course, the kanji there means something along the lines of "meeting again." So, yeah, I cried, LOL. I strongly recommend the original instrumental version!_

* * *

The first time he saw saw him was in the dojo, looking disinterested.

The second time was in the exact same spot.

He'd been there longer than him at this point, by a full year; so he bowed to his senior, trying to be as respectful as possible.

First impressions were so important, and this was most likely also his last chance.

He passed the tryouts, was accepted, and found himself being _praised_ , of all things.

 _You're going to be a star_ , some people began to whisper. _You, Shibata, and Nakamura._

It didn't make sense at the time, but neither did the odd look in Shibata's eyes when they were introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Shibata-san."

"Likewise, Tanahashi-kun."

((()))

He hit him as hard as he could, determined to send a message to the whole damned company on his way out the door.

Of course, _he_ didn't deserve to be hit _that_ hard, but Katsuyori Shibata was angry, and Hiroshi Tanahashi was the sacrifice.

He couldn't believe the offer New Japan made him:

"Stay with us, and we'll let you have our Ace."

 _I'll teach those bastards to value what should be loved._

It was the first of many incongruous thoughts as he slapped Tanahashi so hard that a spray of blood flew out of his mouth and he collapsed to the floor at Katsuyori's boots.

He swore he could hear Nakamura's anguished cry from somewhere in the distance. He wished he could tell them both why, and somehow less their pain.

But Nakamura wasn't interested, and Tanahashi was simply angry. So he returned that anger in their match, in his strikes.

To his credit, though, Tanahashi was defiant to the very, very bitter end.

((()))

"Of course you love it now!"

Years had passed.

Tanahashi was angry. Livid.

Shibata was back.

After all those years of Tana fighting so hard in New Japan, often with only Nakamura by his side, struggling every single day...

Shibata was back.

 _If only you had stayed!_ was what he really wanted to say.

 _Fuck you!_ was what actually came out, for some strange reason.

((()))

They stood across the ring from each other, the moment itself charged with tension.

But his heart told him that the time was now.

Hesitantly, he approached the man he'd spent too many years being angry at.

Shibata came close, _too close_ , and pressed his forehead gently against the Ace's.

"This is just like being Young Lions," he joked tiredly; again, the wrong words, but the only ones that came to mind.

If the present was too painful, maybe a reminder of the happy past would help, or so he reasoned.

"Thank you," Shibata answered, softly, unexpectedly, taking his hand. "Thank you for the past 10 years. Thank you for protecting New Japan."

Tanahashi, shaken, began to cry.

((()))

He visited him in the hospital the moment he was allowed to.

It was weird, seeing him like that, lying so still back on the cool, white sheets.

Everything about the scene was _wrong_.

Shibata cracked open one eye to look at him; and, despite the bandages, smiled.

"You almost died," Tana said softly, placing the flowers on the table before taking a seat close to the bed. He couldn't swallow the lump in his throat. "I hate you."

"Sorry."

They cried together, that day, and many after.

((()))

"I hate that everyone I love is going to America."

He couldn't help but smile, listening to Tanahashi griping. He could always count on his Ace to complain about something.

"It's only part time, to train some new recruits."

"Still. First Nakamura, now you." A sigh, a wave of the hand. "Well, I guess it's okay, given your miraculous recovery, and all."

Shibata gave Hiroshi a wink. "Wait a minute...Are you saying that you love me as much as you love Nakamura? Now _that's_ a miracle."

Tanahashi blushed beet red, and Shibata laughed.

"Visit me a lot, okay, Tana?"

((()))

The world spun violently as he was lifted up onto a pair of strong shoulders.

He looked down at the top of Katsuyori Shibata's head, and couldn't stop tears from falling into his dark hair.

They paraded around like that, even drawing a laugh from Red Shoes, before the new G1 Champion was deposited clumsily onto a turnbuckle.

Shibata caught him as he struggled, tired, to get down; and when he stumbled, he found himself pulled back against a strong chest by even stronger arms.

They stayed like that for a moment, before Tanahashi turned around and wrapped Shibata in a tight hug.

Neither man had the words to say.

But, this time, they didn't need them.


End file.
